familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Emden
Emden is a town and seaport in the northwest of Germany, on the river Ems. It is the main town of the region of East Frisia and, in 2011, had a total population of 51,528. History The exact founding date of Emden is unknown, but it has existed at least since the 8th century. Older names for Emden are Amuthon, Embda, Emda, and Embden. Town privilege and the town's coat of arms, the Engelke up de Muer (The Little Angel on the Wall) was granted by Emperor Maximilian II in 1495. Emden became in 16th century center of reformation. This is connected i.e. with work of John Laski, who in 1542 became pastor of a Protestant church at Emden and for 7 years continued to spread new religion on the area of East Frisia. Emden was a very rich town during the 17th century, due to large numbers of Dutch immigrants such as Diederik Jansz. Graeff. It was a centre of reformed Protestantism at that time, producing the first Bible translation in Dutch. In 1744 Emden was annexed by Prussia. In 1752 Frederick the Great chartered the Emden Company to trade with Canton, but the company was ruined when Emden was captured by French forces in 1757 during the Seven Years' War. The town was recaptured by Anglo-German forces in 1758 and for the rest of the conflict was used as a major supply base by the British to support the ongoing war in Westphalia. During the Napoleonic French era, Emden and the surrounding lands of East Frisia were part of the short-lived Kingdom of Holland. Industrialization started at around 1870, with a paper mill and a somewhat bigger shipyard. At the end of the 19th century, a big canal, the Dortmund-Ems Canal was constructed, which connected Emden with the Ruhr area. This made Emden the "seaport of the Ruhr area"—which lasted until the 1970s. Coal from the south was transported to the North Sea port, and imported iron ore was shipped via the canal towards Rhine and the Ruhr. The last iron ore freighter was moored in the port of Emden in 1986. In 1903, a large shipyard (Nordseewerke, "North Sea Works") was founded which still exists today. , west of Hamburg, northwest of Bremen and Hannover.]] The town centre was almost completely wiped out as a result of Allied bombing raids during the Second World War, destroying nearly all historic buildings. The most severe bombing took place on 6 September 1944, when roughly 80 percent of all houses in the town centre were destroyed. In the collective memory of the town, this date still plays an important role. It needs to be noted that the shipyard area was largely untouched: The British apparently targeted the civilian areas, which is believed by the locals to have been in revenge for the bombing of an English city by the Luftwaffe. The reconstructed town was opened on 6 September 1962, exactly 18 years after the bombing. Economy The main industries in Emden are automobile production and shipbuilding. Volkswagen runs a large production plant which builds the Volkswagen Passat car and which employs around 10,000 people. Emden is also one of the three main ports for car shipping in Europe (together with Zeebrugge in Belgium and Bremerhaven in Germany). More than 850,000 cars were imported and exported in 2005. The Nordseewerke shipyard, a subsidiary of ThyssenKrupp, employs around 1,400 dockers and specializes in conventional submarines. It also produces different kinds of cargo ships as well as ships for special purposes such as icebreakers, dredgers and other ships of that type. Another important economic sector is tourism, mainly as a day trip destination for tourists staying in the surrounding villages on the North Sea coastline. A university of applied sciences (Fachhochschule) was opened in 1973. At present, around 4.240 students are enrolled, most of them studying for technical degrees. The airline Ostfriesische Lufttransport has its headquarters in Emden."Imprint". (Archive) Ostfriesische Lufttransport. Retrieved on 4 August 2011. "Gorch-Fock-Str. 103 26721 Emden Germany". Sports The highest playing football (soccer) club is BSV Kickers Emden. The capacity of the stadium is 7,200, due to safety objections of the German Football Association. In 1994, some 12,000 spectators followed a match against the reserves squad of Hamburger SV, which still is the record. In that season, Kickers Emden became the champion of the 3rd League, but failed to be promoted to the Second League since the team lost the promotion round. Since Emden is not only located close to the North Sea, but also to the river Ems and various small rivers and canals, boat sports are very popular among inhabitants and tourists. Famous people from Emden * Johannes Althusius (1563–1638), legal scholar, Calvinist political theorist, town counsel and politician * Jacob Emden (1697–1776), rabbi * Henri Nannen, (1913–1996), publisher and publicist * Karl Dall (1941–), presenter, singer and comedian * Wolfgang Petersen (1941–), film director and producer * Otto Waalkes (1948v), comedian, comic artist, singer and actor * Ferydoon Zandi (1979–), football player * Jasper Marz (1986–), musician and singer Ships and places named after the town Three German light cruisers were named after the town, two of which served in World War I and the third in World War II. Today, the fifth navy ship named after the town is in service. * [[SMS Emden (1906)|SMS Emden (1906)]], a light cruiser in the Kaiserliche Marine, Bay of Bengal, Battle of Cocos * Emden (1911), schooner, renamed Duhnen, then Brigantine Yankee; made four circumnavigations * [[SMS Emden (1916)|SMS Emden (1916)]], a light cruiser in the Kaiserliche Marine * ''Emden'' (1925), a light cruiser in the Kriegsmarine, Operation Weserübung * F210 Emden (1979), ''Bremen''-class frigate of the German Navy A deep sea spot in the Pacific Ocean close to the Philippines is named after the third ship, and is therefore called Emdentief in German. The spot (10,400 m deep) was sounded in the 1920s (in 1920, 1923 or 1928—sources vary). In addition, the village of Emden, Illinois in the United States was named after Jacob EmdenEmdenil.com due to the large number of emigrants from Emden to the village in northwestern Logan County, Illinois. Another namesake town in the USA is the unincorporated town of Embden, North Dakota (the b added to correct the pronunciation). International relations Emden is twinned with: * London Borough of Hillingdon, England * Archangelsk, Russia * Prenzlau, Brandenburg See also References External links * Town homepage * Kunsthalle Emden * Johannes a Lasco Library * Kickers Emden * Chess * Current weather data and forecast for Emden * Cruisers EMDEN, Frigates EMDEN - 5 warships named EMDEN until today * "Google map gives German harbour to Netherlands". BBC. 23 February 2011.—BBC article about an error in Google maps * * Category:Emden Category:Port cities and towns in Germany Category:Port cities and towns of the North Sea Category:Towns and villages in East Frisia